


Chocolate caliente y helado de masa de galletas

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Masturbation, Precious Peter Parker, Soulmate AU donde se te antoja lo que tu alma gemela está comiendo, Soulmates, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DEL FANFIC "Hot chocolate and cookie dough ice-cream" de marin27.





	Chocolate caliente y helado de masa de galletas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hot chocolate and cookie dough ice-cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710649) by [marin27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marin27/pseuds/marin27). 

> ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DEL FANFIC "Hot chocolate and cookie dough ice-cream" de marin27.

AUTOR: marin27 (AO3)

Resumen: Tony Stark tiene un alma gemela. El único problema es, que él tiene treinta y uno y un día despierta con antojos de leche.

Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca conocería a esta alma gemela tan pero tan joven.

Sin embargo, el destino ya los emparejo y el destino los reunirá.

—

Para el Starker Bingo 2019!

Notas originales de la autora:

Universo alternativo de almas gemelas (Soulmate AU). - Se te antoja lo que tu alma gemela esté comiendo. Entre más disfrutes de esos antojos, más fuerte se hace el vínculo.

Este es un Universo alternativo de almas gemelas. Nunca había visto que alguien lo escribiera antes, pero realmente quería intentar algo nuevo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

*****

Las almas gemelas son algo voluble. Años de investigación, se han invertido millones de dólares para descubrir las complejidades de las almas gemelas para, con suerte, facilitar que las personas se encuentren. Siglos atrás, cuando era más fácil conocer a tu alma gemela, especialmente cuando vivías en una pequeña ciudad con una población de solo cien personas, descubrieron que cuando comías o bebías algo, la persona del otro lado del vínculo comenzaba a desear lo mismo también.

Las personas conocen a sus almas gemelas a través de gustos y preferencias muy personalizadas para que un día, puedan tropezar con alguien que esté comiendo exactamente lo mismo o al menos, que estén tratando de contener la necesidad de comer ancas de rana cubiertas con caviar.

Pero hoy en día, donde la población está aumentando en tamaño cada vez más y a cada momento, más personas comienzan a preocuparse menos por las almas gemelas. No es que el interés por ellos desaparezca por completo; todavía enseñan la idea de almas gemelas en historia mundial. Pero debido a la rareza de las parejas exitosas, — usualmente en una de un millón de oportunidades— y al hecho de que más personas se rebelan contra la idea de estar atados a una persona durante toda su vida, las personas tienden a no pensar demasiado en las almas gemelas.

No es que ya no suceda. El destino decidió emparejar a dos almas y el destino se encargará de reunirlas. Los científicos —por lógicos que sean—, piensan que siempre hay algo más grande involucrado aquí, porque sigue siendo sorprendentemente común que las almas gemelas se encuentren para que tenga sentido.

Por eso es que Tony Stark, pequeño, joven, lleno de esperanzas y sueños y sabiendo todo lo que hay sobre las almas gemelas, quedó absolutamente devastado cuando comienza a darse cuenta de que realmente nunca se le antojaba nada. Incluso cuando era un niño pequeño, nunca tuvo la necesidad de comer algo nuevo o interesante o incluso algo en absoluto.

A los siete, su sonrisa se rompe cuando Jarvis le pregunta cuál es la comida favorita de su alma gemela. Se le ocurre: “¡Waffles! ¡Como mi favorito!", sabiendo que hay algo mal con él si ni siquiera sabe cuál es la comida favorita de su alma gemela.

A los once, se encoge de hombros cuando su compañero de clase le pregunta cuál es el antojo más extraño que alguna vez haya tenido. Él dice que su alma gemela tiene gustos básicos, no tiene las agallas para decir que no tiene gusto en absoluto.

A los quince años, cuando acaba de salir del MIT y es inseparable de su mejor amigo, —cuya comida favorita son los taquitos de carne con salsa picante de chipotle — dice con un guiño y una sonrisa que a su alma gemela le encantan los taquitos con salsa picante. Rhodey siempre tiene esta mirada de tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos, pero no dice nada —especialmente después de que tuvo que ver a Tony gritando entre lágrimas que su alma gemela está muerta, que es un solitario que no merece a nadie en este mundo.

A los veintiún años, cuando está borracho y cuenta los días para el funeral de sus padres, tomando tantos tragos que se pregunta si tendrá intoxicación por alcohol, la chica que está sentada en su regazo frunce el ceño y le pregunta si a su alma gemela le gusta el alcohol tanto como a él. Tony sólo puede soltar una risa seca, antes de echarse otro trago.

A los treinta y uno, se despierta el once de agosto y siente una urgencia abrumadora de tomar leche. Se encoge de hombros y prepara su café con una absurda cantidad de crema que generalmente ofendería su amor por el sabor amargo del café.

Sólo han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que se da cuenta de que algo anda muy mal. Se le antoja la leche a cualquier hora del día: en la mañana, en la tarde e incluso a mitad de la noche. Se toma su tercera taza de leche del día, sentado en la oscuridad de su cocina cuando se levanta y escupe la leche, abriendo los ojos completamente horrorizado.

De ninguna manera.

Tony casi tiene un colapso en ese momento, sus manos tiemblan mientras piensa en todas las veces que ha tomado leche y nada más. Piensa que no puede ser. No hay una maldita manera en que sea mayor que su alma gemela por treinta y un años.

Le dice a JARVIS que cierre su casa y tira las dos jarras de leche que tiene en su refrigerador, una de las cuales ya está medio vacía. Se sienta en su sótano, con los ojos vidriosos y la mano apretada alrededor de su llave inglesa mientras intenta retocar su auto. En todo lo que piensa es en lo jodido que es esto, en lo jodido que el destino hizo que su vida fuera así, cómo sabe que pasará el resto de su vida evitando a este pobre bebé —carajo, ni siquiera tiene dos meses— solo para que él todavía tenga su dignidad intacta y le dé a su alma gemela la impresión de una vida normal.

Eventualmente, regresa a tomar leche un par de horas más tarde, incapaz de ignorar el antojo. Si Pepper o Rhodey se dieran cuenta de que empieza a tomar menos, ellos no harán comentarios.

**

Meses después, se le antoja puré de papa y puré de zanahoria, mezclas de aguacate y plátano. Para satisfacer el antojo, come cenas de puré de papas con salsa y zanahorias crudas con un batido de plátano y aguacate.

Resulta que tiene preferencia por los batidos.

Deja de beber alcohol por completo y reemplaza su café de la mañana con batidos de color rosa brillante, fresas y plátanos con jugo de manzana que estallan con sabor en su boca. Se siente saludable y, por un breve momento, se alegra de que su alma gemela sea un incentivo para reducir el desorden humano que es.

**

De vez en cuando, se entrega a un vaso de alcohol, pero casi siempre lo deja sin terminarlo, la culpa se lo come desde adentro. Por esas noches en las que bebe, el día siguiente comenzará con él arrojando más fresas y miel en sus batidos para ayudarlo a calmar su conciencia.

**

En sus viajes de negocios, va a lugares exóticos a comer todo tipo de platillos, como si con eso le diera una pequeña muestra a su joven alma gemela de lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer. Come, cena y prueba cosas que nunca había saboreado. Los antojos que tiene son los waffles y helados habituales, espaguetis y albóndigas por los que su alma gemela parece tener apetito y el chocolate caliente durante las noches.

Tony hace que su mente divague en estos momentos cuando hace su propio chocolate caliente, que no sabe exactamente como las bebidas de su alma gemela de cinco años, pero son lo suficientemente parecidas; necesita la receta porque es muy buena —al mismo tiempo que su alma gemela la bebe. Hace su propio mundo donde su alma gemela está felizmente bebiendo su bebida caliente, enterrándose en un sofá con una manta que le envuelve de forma segura. Nunca siente antojos por comida extraña o desagradable, lo que es un alivio para Tony porque significa que su alma gemela está bien, o al menos lo suficiente como para que puedan disfrutar de dulces y cenas agradables.

Tony sabe que cuanto más disfrutes de tus antojos de almas gemelas, más fuerte será tu vínculo. Lo cual se comienza a manifestar en cuánto Tony come postres, cenas simples y bebe jugos de frutas. El vínculo más fuerte también permite que la otra persona tenga un sabor parcial de lo que está comiendo, como un fantasma de sabor en la lengua, lo cual es una de las muchas razones por las que dejó de beber alcohol en ese momento. Él sabe que si lo bebiera ahora, el ansia sería insaciable para su alma gemela, que ya tiene cinco años, y no puede hacerle eso. Nunca.

**

Tony recibe otro Premio Apogee. Está en un casino cuando lo recibe. Llega tarde a su vuelo. Pide un sake caliente e ignora cómo Rhodey le da una mirada de complicidad sin detener su reprimenda.

Una hora después, Rhodey está borracho, divagando acerca de sus hombres del ejército mientras Tony está tomando un vaso grande de jugo de manzana. El niño ha estado bebiéndolo mucho últimamente. ¿Quizá es una bebida de almuerzo escolar?

Él es Tony Stark, diseñador de armas, y presenta el Jericho. Finge beber el whisky que toma para sí mismo, la caja de hielo seco y alcohol son solo para mostrar.

Toma el carro que va a la fiesta* y no parece tan divertido una vez que ve a hombres jóvenes asesinados justo frente a sus ojos con sus propias armas. No se vuelve más divertido cuando ve su nombre en un misil que lo envía volando.

Condena el nombre del "carro que va a la fiesta" cuando mira el creciente parche rojo en su camisa azul, siente un dolor insoportable en el pecho. Odia cómo desea haber conocido a su alma gemela, odia cómo lamenta no comer más alimentos diferentes para que disfruten, odia cómo va a crecer y nunca más sentirá esos antojos, odia cómo sabe que se dará cuenta que su alma gemela está muerta, tal como él lo hizo cuando era más joven. La oscuridad lo envuelve.

**

Cuando no está comiendo nada más que carne molida y salsa marrón, los pulmones comprimidos y los ojos tan bien ajustados a la oscuridad, su barriga retumba con chocolate caliente y helado de galletas dulces. Tony piensa que su alma gemela sabe que algo está mal (o que simplemente está esperando estúpidamente) porque los tres meses que está allí, el niño come todo tipo de alimentos. Desde sus comidas habituales, hasta nuevos platillos que sabe su alma gemela nunca ha probado. Es... alentador saber que hay alguien por ahí, que se preocupa a su manera. Cuando ansía la barbacoa mezclada con esa salsa especial en el restaurante que ama, y el sabor se extiende con un cosquilleo leve en la lengua de Tony, deja que una lágrima ruede por su mejilla. Su alma gemela conoce su comida favorita y está tratando de animarlo.

**

Lo primero que come cuando regresa es una hamburguesa con queso. Sabe que es la tercera comida favorita del niño, junto a los tacos y los batidos que prepara Tony. Más tarde esa noche le apetece su helado favorito, e imagina comer el helado con el niño.

**

Aprende a cocinar por sí mismo, especialmente los alimentos que le gustan al niño. Eso se convierte en el otro pasatiempo favorito de Tony, junto a los retoques y la construcción de trajes.

**

Cuando Tony está muriendo, hace todo lo posible por comer alimentos exóticos con más frecuencia, saliendo de su zona de confort para ordenar cuando está en restaurantes. Espera que el niño pueda saborear las ostras en su lengua.

**

Agrega una cucharada de miel, fresas e incluso una pizca de canela a sus batidos de clorofila. El hecho de que Tony esté muriendo no significa que hará que su alma gemela quiera una desagradable mezcla de verduras y verduras amargas. A cambio, tiene antojos de una ensalada verde que —Tony ni siquiera puede comenzar a comprender— casi hace llorar a Tony.

El niño tiene solo siete años y ya puede captar señales de los gustos de Tony. El niño generalmente compraba montones de dulces, pero para él —para Tony— comía una ensalada verde para que Tony continuara con su dieta saludable. Solo dura una semana antes de que vuelva a los tazones de helado de galletas por la noche, pero Tony nunca olvida ese momento de dulzura y cuidado a través del vínculo.

**

Tony lo arruinó. Dejó que su falta de habilidades de autoconservación se hiciera cargo y se ahoga en alcohol en su último cumpleaños. Un pensamiento desagradable entra en su pensamiento y es que su alma gemela merece tener este líquido amargo corriendo por su garganta al tenerlo a él, a Tony, como su alma gemela.

**

Compra una caja de donas, junto con una taza de café que es más dulce, como una disculpa por hacer que su alma gemela —que tiene siete años, señala Tony, y wow, el tiempo vuela— quisiera alcohol durante la noche anterior.

**

Saborea el coco en la boca cuando tiene el nuevo elemento corriendo por sus venas, y sabe que su alma gemela también lo probó. Porque minutos después, hay helado de coco en su lengua vacía

**

Son años más tarde, y cada año en la semana que sabe que es el cumpleaños de su alma gemela, viaja a cualquier país para probar todo tipo de comida. Espera que su alma gemela disfrute de su regalo.

**

Una noche, Tony está jugando con un traje rojo y azul —una semana después de enterarse de este nuevo vigilante lanza-telarañas con una terrible excusa de disfraz y que se mete de cabeza en situaciones malas— cuando su boca está envuelta con el sabor de cobre. Sangre.

El sabor picante y metálico asusta a Tony, y con razón. Su alma gemela está allá afuera, con la sangre acumulada en la boca, y parece ser mucha porque el sabor no desaparece hasta media hora después. En ese momento, Tony está revolviendo una olla de chocolate caliente y tomando un tazón pequeño de helado de galletas —el cual se convirtió en los alimentos reconfortantes de Tony— para sentirse mejor. Toma sorbos de la bebida hirviendo, la taza le tiembla en la mano.

A los pocos minutos de su helado y colapso, siente un fuerte antojo de comida tailandesa y casi se derrumba, el alivio inunda su cuerpo.

**

Peter abre la puerta y saluda a su tía, con un extraño deseo por el pan de nuez de May. Pero se lo sacude. Prefiere tener esos antojos de batidos verdes amargos que comer el pan de dátiles de May.

Es un desastre tartamudo cuando conoce a Tony Stark, quién está en su sala. ¡Su sala! Apenas se olvida de cómo hace un cumplido al horrendo pastel de nuez de May.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que el hombre está en su habitación y le dice que sabe que es Spider-Man y que puede unirse a su misión en Alemania, a lo que Peter, por supuesto, tiene que ir. ¡Son los Vengadores!

**

Tony está en India cuando prueba un trago de cerveza asquerosa. Hace los cálculos rápidamente en su cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco. Solo quince y probablemente en una fiesta de secundaria con cerveza amarga y mala música. Sin embargo, se relaja un poco, porque el sabor del alcohol desaparece bastante rápido. Supone que su alma gemela no es alguien para mucha cerveza.

Ni siquiera media hora después, su boca está llena del sabor del agua blanda, pero sabe sucia.

Recibe una notificación de que el traje de Peter acaba de activar su paracaídas, y observa cómo su traje de Iron Man pesca a Peter del lago en el que cayó de treinta metros.

Es capaz de reducir su ritmo cardíaco un poco cuando los escaneos muestran que el adolescente no está herido. Solo para que su presión arterial aumente cuando escuche que Peter tiene que derribarlo ahora, ¿eh? Tranquilo Crockett**, hay personas que manejan este tipo de cosas.

Termina la llamada, pero no sin una sensación de molestia en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

**

Su boca está llena de sangre una y otra vez, Tony tiene un ataque de pánico. Esta vez, está en el piso de su laboratorio en el complejo de los Vengadores, en medio de agregar más dispositivos de rastreo al traje de Peter. Parpadea, las lágrimas nublan su visión cuando lo golpea la idea de que su alma gemela está sufriendo de nuevo. Solo tiene quince años.

Recibe una llamada veinte minutos después de Happy, quien le dice que Peter derribó al "tipo buitre" y salvó cajas de armamento que se enviaban desde la torre.

A pesar del temor de que su alma gemela esté muerta, bebe chocolate caliente de nuevo, con la esperanza de obtener un antojo a cambio. Pero no, al menos hasta el desayuno, lo que hace que Tony se desplome contra la mesa de juego, sacudido hasta el fondo. Un croissant con mantequilla y jugo de naranja hormigueando sus papilas gustativas.

**

Lo entiende. Por qué Peter rechazó la oferta. Pero hay una sensación de arqueo en su estómago, justo donde generalmente tiene sus antojos. Traga su batido, haciendo una mueca. No sabe lo que significa ese sentimiento, pero aún no lo ha desentrañado. Están sucediendo muchas cosas y Peter realmente no es lo más importante en su agenda. Ni siquiera cerca.

**

Esa declaración se convierte en polvo cuando Peter comienza a enviarle mensajes de texto, actualizándolo en sus patrullajes y sus proyectos escolares. Tony comienza a responder en lugar de rechazarlo, y se encuentra disfrutando de sus pequeñas charlas de medianoche; Peter hablando sobre su escuela y todo eso relacionado con Spider-Man mientras Tony deja un comentario o dos sobre estar en un viaje de negocios.

Tony sabe que Peter es lo más importante en su agenda cuando corre hacia la señal del rastreador de trajes de Spider-Man, cuando golpea al tipo que apuñaló a Peter contra la pared de ladrillo. El hombre se gana siete fracturas.

Sabe que se ha convertido en un problema cuando se detiene y mira fijamente cuando Peter se quita el traje. Fuerte, curvas y gruesos cordones de músculo.

Él sabe que está jodido cuando no apaga inmediatamente las imágenes del Baby Monitor de Peter gimiendo en la oscuridad y susurrando ´Sr. Stark´ —la razón por la que hubo una alerta en primer lugar— mientras trata de alcanzar su orgasmo.

**

Tony razona que está bien siempre y cuando mantenga sus manos fuera de su protegido menor de edad —Jesús, es de la misma edad de su alma gemela, lo que no consuela a Tony en absoluto— cuando lo invita a sus habituales tareas en el laboratorio de la Torre Stark. (Maldice el destino porque, ¿eso todo lo que se supone que debe ser? ¿Estar atado a un adolescente menor de edad al mismo tiempo que desea a otro?)

**

Cenan juntos; pizza, comida tailandesa para llevar y, a veces, incluso lo que cocina Tony. No puede evitar la parte de sí mismo que ronronea de satisfacción cuando Peter elogia su comida. Hace el comentario de que cocina para su alma gemela, porque conoce todas sus comidas favoritas. Peter sonríe y dice: “¡Oiga, mis favoritos también son los tacos de pollo picantes! Básicamente puedo devorarlos. Son increíbles."

**

Tienen momentos tranquilos en el laboratorio oscuro, sonrisas divertidas cuando Peter hace chistes malos de ciencia, ojos cariñosos cuando Peter pregunta si Tony está poniendo a Led Zeppelin, suaves sonidos de triunfo y victoria cuando resuelven un problema juntos, una persona carga a la otra al sofá cuando se duerme. Son momentos privados, compartidos sobre su amor por la ciencia y la tecnología, y el vínculo entre ellos.

**

Peter y Tony entran a la sección de congelados de la tienda de comestibles, ambos buscando el mismo helado. Masa de galleta. Peter está radiante: "¿Su favorito también es el helado de galletas?"

Tony resopla pero asiente, tomando en su custodia dos cajas de cartón. También toma una bolsa de cacao en polvo para hacer su bebida favorita.

Cuando ha servido una taza para Peter y para él, espera la reacción de Peter mientras toma un sorbo. Sus ojos marrones se agrandan y miran la taza. "Mierda, esto sabe casi idéntico a la vieja receta de mi madre".

Tony se detiene, con los labios cerca de su taza mientras mira a Peter. Ha pasado años perfeccionando la receta de chocolate caliente de su alma gemela. La misma sensación repulsiva regresa a su cabeza, la cual agita. Tony se encoge de hombros. "¿Bueno? ¿O malo?"

"Bueno. Definitivamente bueno”. Peter está casi acariciando la taza, las manos envueltas alrededor de la cálida cerámica. Comparten una sonrisa secreta sobre sus tazas, Tony observa la dulzura de las mejillas levantadas de Peter y sus brillantes ojos de ciervo. Llevan sus cajas de helado al sofá y miran una película clásica de esas que Peter llama "viejas”.

**

Peter se acerca a la torre vestido con un suéter de punto rosa que resalta el hermoso brillo rojo cereza en sus labios y jeans azul oscuro que parecen apretados. Él está allí por consejo; no por un asunto de Spider-Man, sino por ayuda en una cita con un chico que encuentra interesante. A Tony le resulta particularmente difícil pronunciar consejos de citas cuando está distraído por lo besables que son los labios de su tutorado, brillantes, rojos y tan pecaminosos, por lo que despide a Peter con una sonrisa apretada y una palmadita en el hombro.

La dulzura de un batido de fresa inunda su boca, pero la empuja junto con la brumosa lujuria. Por primera vez en años, toma tres dedos de whisky en rápida sucesión, bajando por su garganta con una quemadura que le recuerda ligeramente la vergüenza que siente cuando mira a Peter de una manera que no es paternal.

Quema aún más cuando piensa en su alma gemela que comió helado de galletas anoche.

**

"¿Cómo estuvo la cita?" Tony no puede poner demasiado entusiasmo en su voz cansada, pero Peter ni siquiera parece darse cuenta, porque sus ojos están bajos y arrastra los pies por el suelo como si estuviera levantando una pesada bolsa detrás de él —y parece tan molesto que Tony—, Dios, Tony sabe que no es una buena persona, no importa cuánto trate de convencerse ahogándose en batidos —pero no puede evitar abrir los brazos como siente que tiene derecho. No es que importe porque Peter se precipita a sus brazos, desplomándose contra el calor que Tony emite, que se frota la espalda en un torpe intento de consolarlo.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Lucas es un imbécil. Sólo me invitó a salir para que pudiera cumplir un reto tonto que hicieron sus amigos”. Tony suspira y empuja suavemente a Peter hacia el taburete que está a su lado.

"Sabes que eso no significa que no vales la pena, ¿verdad? Ese tipo es un imbécil por tratarte así. No es tu culpa”. Peter rápidamente limpia la lágrima perdida, los ojos enrojecidos tirando de las fibras del corazón de Tony.

"Claro que se siente así".

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque ... si fuera más atractivo o más divertido, entonces tal vez me invitaría a salir de verdad". Tony lo mira fijamente. "¿En serio? Niño, no te habría invitado a salir de verdad porque nunca te vio por lo que realmente eres ".

Tony se inclina para descansar su mano sobre el brazo de Peter y ambos se miran a los ojos. "No te merece, Pete. Deberías saber eso."

Peter parece perdido por un momento, contemplativo mientras mira a Tony. Una sensación de irritación mordisquea el cerebro de Tony, y se aleja, rompiendo las delgadas paredes de su momento. Está muy cerca.

Tony le da una sonrisa, genuina pero un poco cautelosa. Peter solo frunce el ceño, inclinándose hacia atrás en su taburete. La luz golpea justo donde Tony puede ver el destello rosado en el brillo labial de Peter, el marrón oscuro en sus iris que se convierte en miel y Tony —Tony pierde el aliento. Porque sabe que está tan jodido. Y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

"¿Sabía que mi postre favorito es el helado de masa de galletas?", pregunta Peter, mirando la mesa mientras evita la mirada confusa de Tony.

“Sí, me lo dijiste”.

“Mis otros favoritos son el chocolate caliente, los tacos de pollo y los batidos de fresa”. Peter levanta la vista y se baja de su taburete. Se acerca a Tony y coloca sus manos sobre sus muslos, mirando la cara de Tony.

“Niño, ¿qué estás…?”

“Yo sólo —Sólo necesito saber, señor Stark”.

Peter lo besa.

Lo primero que nota Tony es el brillo labial con sabor a cereza. Entonces Peter lame el contorno de los labios de Tony, y el hombre lo deja entrar.

La segunda cosa que Tony nota es el sabor a batido de fresa que ansiaba hace solo una hora.

Se paraliza.

Peter puede saborear el whisky escocés en la lengua de Tony, el mismo alcohol que le calentó el estómago cuando estaba bebiendo su batido de fresa.

Tony no se aleja. No lo hace. Porque él sabe, él sabe lo que esto significa.

Puede percibir la sensación de sondeo de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca: decirle que toque a Peter —acariciar a Peter, tiene que hacerlo.

Su mano lentamente avanza lentamente, rozando la muñeca de Peter. En el segundo que toca la piel suave y cremosa de Peter, algo, algo se rompe.

Un torrente de sentimientos estalló dentro de ellos, como una gran presa que se construyó en el rincón de su mente, reteniendo todo, colores y recuerdos revoloteando ante sus ojos. Cacofonía de sonidos ensordecedores, sabores inolvidables, sensaciones desbordantes y dolor enterrado.

“Mami, ¿puedo tomar un poco de chocolate caliente? ¡Mi alma gemela está tomando un poco!”

“¡Peter, no toques esa botella!”

“¡Pero yo quiero!”

“Richard, ¿debería preocuparnos? Peter ha estado queriendo esa botella de whisky desde hace horas. No sé qué hacer”.

“¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto sabe casi igual a los batidos que a mi alma gemela le gusta hacer!”

“¡Oh! ¡Le gusta el helado de galleta también!”

“Mami, algo anda mal. Puedo probar la sangre”.

“¡May! Quiero ensalada para la cena. ¡Creo que mi alma gemela cambió sus gustos!”

“¡Ned! ¡Mi alma gemela también está tomando jugo de manzana! ¿No es genial? Me pregunto si también va en esta escuela”.

"No sé si amar u odiar a mi alma gemela. Creo que anda probando todo tipo de cosas exóticas ahora que viene mi cumpleaños porque ahora todo lo que quiero es cangrejo picante envuelto en tentáculos de calamar. ¡Y nunca me han gustado los calamares!”

“May… Mi alma gemela está bebiendo mucho. Tengo miedo. Nunca había bebido así, nunca”.

“Dios, no sabía que podía sangrar mucho por la boca por un golpe… Mierda”.

“No puedo creer que ella sea la tía de alguien. Este pan de dátiles es extraordinario”.

“Señor Stark, la única vez que probé el caviar fue en mi cumpleaños y creo que nunca había odiado más a mi alma gemela por eso”.

“La única vez que temí por mi alma gemela, fue cuando tenía seis o siete. Todo lo que se me antojó durante tres meses fueron habichuelas y carne de cerdo. Nada más. No sabía por qué, pero eso me tenía muy preocupado”.

Tony se aleja, con los ojos muy abiertos. Peter está llorando, los recuerdos de Tony jugando en su cabeza. Y Tony ... Tony no siente nada más que la necesidad de proteger y mantener a su alma gemela, nada más que la necesidad de bañar a Peter en todo ese afecto que entierra profundamente su alma.

Una mano temblorosa se extiende, aquel pulgar ligeramente traza la piel flexible de Peter mientras hace todo lo posible para mantener todo junto. Ha pasado demasiado.

Tony ha querido esto por tanto tiempo. Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca querría conocerle, pero en el camino, entre el dulce chocolate caliente y el helado de masa para galletas, ha crecido el afecto y el amor en su corazón, sensible al tacto pero floreciente. Y todo por la única persona verdadera para la que está hecho. Todo por Peter.

"Te encontré". Tony apenas puede hablar, su garganta se cierra mientras su boca prueba aún más el batido de fresa.

"Y yo te encontré", murmura Peter, su mano descansando sobre el antebrazo de Tony. Se apoyan en el tacto del otro, sintiendo que su corazón, alma y mente se entrelazan y como recuerdos del otro juegan ante sus ojos. Tony puede sentir a Peter. Peter está sobre él. Él quiere, lo quiere, quiere... más.

Su mano desciende para cubrir la parte posterior del muslo de Peter mientras la otra se desliza hasta su cintura. Tony, apenas aguardando un momento, empuja en su regazo a su amado con ojos de ciervo, el aroma del champú de fresa de Peter y el desodorante barato envuelve sus sentidos.

Se miran el uno al otro y lentamente, las manos de Peter se enredan en el cabello suave de Tony, sin perder de vista al otro por un segundo, temerosos de que uno de ellos desaparezca si lo hacen.

Y se besan.

Y se besan otra vez.

Peter está gimiendo, haciendo ruidos suaves contra los labios de Tony. Tony está prácticamente sin aliento, incapaz de tener suficiente de Peter mientras mordisquea y lame su dulce boca; la boca que es nada menos que golosa, algo que Tony aprendió después de años de antojos nocturnos.

Parece que cada antojo insatisfecho que ha tenido a lo largo de los años se cumple, como un agujero en el interior que se llena mientras más tiempo tenga sus manos sobre Peter. Es como... tener a tu otra mitad, sin saber que estaba allí mientras faltaba una pieza todo el tiempo.

Peter se aleja, un delgado hilo de saliva conecta sus labios rojos. El niño ágil en su regazo parece un ángel.

"¿Podemos tomar chocolate caliente y helado de masa para galletas?" Tony se acerca, lamiendo una cálida franja en el cuello de Peter, deleitándose con el delicioso sonido que emana de él.

“Claro, niño. Lo que quieras”.

FIN.

*****

Notas de la traductora:

*Se tradujo "fun-vee" conforme al diálogo en el doblaje en la película/traducción del subtitulaje para la versión hispanohablante de la película Iron Man 1.

**Posible referencia a un personaje no perteneciente al MCU, Davy Crockett


End file.
